


teachers.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé was so focused on her geography students that she didn't have time for dating.or:  Padmé is fully focused on her students until the new world history teacher shows up and Anakin is very distracting.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	teachers.

**Author's Note:**

> day 28, drabble 28.
> 
> Prompt 028 - geography.

Padmé was so focused on her geography students that she didn't have time for dating. But at the beginning of the new school year, Padmé was introduced to the new world history teacher. Anakin was gorgeous and soon Padmé found herself distracted by conversations with him in their shared office. When the dinner invitation was extended, she didn't have to think twice about it. She found a balance between work and her love life, and before she even realized it, she had a drawer full of things at Anakin's and they were carpooling to work. She had fallen in love.


End file.
